


Poseidon's Son

by gingayellow



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kelsey is a fisher that finds someone that's half fish. Kelsey/Chad, trigger warning for naked dudes and possible body horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poseidon's Son

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: AU  
\--

The ocean was the most boring place Kelsey had ever been in her entire life.

She supposed that it could be worse. There were worse jobs in the kingdom, after all-- but even they had to be more interesting than looking at water all day, she thought bitterly as she tossed her net out again (no bites so far). What she really wanted was to go back to being a solider, where she could do things, and help people. But after that leg injury General Grayson had insisted she take a year off to heal.

So that was her story now. A poor fisher, no adventure or people to save. Or even a friendly face, most times.

... But at least she'd be making some money/eating, Kelsey noted as the net was tugged violently. She ignored the pain in her leg as he bolted to the net: whatever it was, it was big, and would get away if she didn't catch it now. She pulled-- and then grunted and pulled again; what had she caught?! Kelsey though she heard yelling as her food struggled some more, but that must've just been the waves. She gathered her strength for one last heave, and what she'd caught landed roughly on the boat.

It was some odd creature Kelsey had never seen before in her life, the back fin twisting and shifting from scales to skin, fin to legs...

It was a man.

An unconscious man.

A naked, unconscious man.

After hastily making sure that he wasn't dead or dying, Kelsey kept her eyes averted as she sailed them home.

\--

Kelsey considered taking him to Dana. She was a healer, after all. But how could she explain finding a-- a merfolk, except now he was a human, and still hadn't woken up? No. Dana was a good person, but she'd report it to her father, who'd take the poor man in to see if he was a threat to the kingdom. So for now, he'd just rest up at her place.

She'd bundled him up, but didn't have any clothes (she'd bug Joel later, once she could think of an excuse). After awhile, she started making vegetable stew: partly because she was guessing even he could eat that, but mostly because a certain merfolk had ruined any chance for fish for dinner tonight. She was just adding the carrots when she heard stirring. Her new house guest was trying to get up, but obviously not used to bipedal motion.

"Woah, buddy, you may want to wait until--" He stumbled and fell, taking the bedsheets with him.

"Thank you." His tone was soft but definite. "But I must go."

"All right," Kelsey began warily. "But you may need to learn how to walk on those new limbs of yours."

He glared at her... then sighed. "I was hoping you hadn't seen that."

"Your fin turned into legs. How could I not notice that?" The whole thing was just so surreal: she'd read stories about merfolk, yes. They either gave you good luck or wrecked your ship, depending on who told the story. But this one had passed out, lost his fin, and argued with her. None of that fit any story she'd ever read.

Still, she wasn't going to be rude. This poor guy was trapped between realities; the last thing he needed was a grouchy fisher on top of it all. "So... you're-- you were a merfolk?"

He gave her a look. "If you mean I'm a Poseidon's son, then yes. I am." Then he smiled, a little. "You humans tend to give other creatures odd names."

"Sorry, I guess." Kelsey rubbed her neck. "Okay, you were a Poseidon's son. I got that. What, um, happened to the fin, then?"

He gazed down at his legs blankly, like he still could fully understand what had occurred. "Vypra happened."

"What, hold on." If this was the person Kelsey was thinking of... "Like, evil demon lady Vypra?"

He nodded. "She attacked my father. I tried to stop her, but she cursed me, and well..." He clenched his jaw. "I have to go back and stop her."

"Hey." Suddenly, the fact that he was wrapped up in some covers and nothing else didn't matter as Kelsey sat next to him. He might refuse, but it was worth a shot. "Vypra's been attacking here, too."

"Then you understand why I need to stop her, now."

"Of course, but I have a few war buddies." General Grayson probably wasn't the best person to go to, at least right now, but there was always Nancy and Katie and Joel. "We can help you fight her, if you want."

"I..." He looked at his feet, which were poking out of the covers. There was no blankness this time, just helplessness. "I guess I have no choice."

"Of course you have a choice-- and believe me, we could use all the help we could get." And maybe she could be useful again, at least to this man. "So, what's your name?"

He gave her a series of syllables she'd never heard before that lasted roughly two minutes.

"... You know what? I think I heard 'Chad' in there, somewhere. I'm gonna call you Chad."

He shrugged, and smiled a bit again. "Once again, you human are strange when it comes to names."


End file.
